Recueil d'OS Bonnie Multipairings
by DivinelyMyself
Summary: OS sur Bonnie plus un autre personnage. A vous de choisir quel sera le couple du prochain OS ! Kol/Bonnie en ligne.


Hey ! J'ai décidé de commencer un recueil d'OS sur Bonnie et différents personnages, tels que Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Kol… en parallèle de mon histoire. Selon les commentaires et l'inspiration que j'aurai (ou espère avoir mdr), je ferai sans doute ma prochaine histoire à partir de l'un des OS. (J'ferais mieux de terminer mon Bamon d'abord ouais ^^) Je vais donc commencer par le Kennett (Bonnie-Kol). Par contre, je ne vous garantis absolument pas d'être régulière sur les fréquences de publication. Pour ce premier OS, Je rappelle que cela se situe à la saison 3, Klaus à quitté la ville avec du sang d'Elena, ainsi que toute sa famille qui s'est dispersée. Bonnie n'est jamais allée au Bal des Mikaelson, elle n'a donc jamais rencontré Kol. Donc voilà, en espérant que vous aimerez ! (Je ne possède bien sûr pas Vampire Diaries)

OS Kennett : Juste pour cette nuit

Bonnie était brisée, détruite. Comment avait-il pu ? Il était censé l'aimer et être comblé comme il le disait si bien ! Il était censé ne plus rien ressentir pour la vampire qui l'avait transformé il y a près d'un siècle. Cette dernière, n'était d'ailleurs qu'une garce. Elle revenait après des mois d'absence, prétendait aimer Damon, et voilà qu'il refaisait les mêmes erreurs du passé. Katherine avait gâché en une journée ce qu'ils avaient mis des mois à construire, leur amour. C'est ainsi qu'elle les avait surpris plus tôt dans la soirée, dans son lit, nus comme des vers entrain de ne former qu'un. Il avait tenté de la rattraper, de s'expliquer. Mais c'était malheureusement trop tard. La douleur que la jeune femme ressentait à ce moment précis était si intense. C'était comme si l'on déchiquetait sadiquement son cœur. Elle était encore plus blessée que lorsque Jeremy l'avait trompée avec Anna. Car elle aimait Damon. Oui, elle l'aimait réellement, du plus profond de son être. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour exprimer les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Grâce à lui, elle avait même accepté les vampires. Au début, elle lui avait résisté puis elle avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur sa raison, et maintenant, elle le regrettait. Oh oui, elle le regrettait d'avoir cédé. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui confier son cœur, car maintenant, voilà qu'il était brisé.

Elle en avait assez. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ses souvenirs, son environnement, tout lui rappelait le vampire aux yeux bleus. Le lit dans lequel elle dormait était celui dans lequel elle lui avait donné sa virginité, la cuisine dans laquelle elle mangeait était le lieu où il lui avait avoué pour la première fois son soit disant amour. Et voilà que maintenant, tout cela s'était envolé. Le bonheur, la joie, l'amour. Pour laisser place à la douleur, la colère et la haine. Elle avait besoin de changer d'air, de voir autre chose, alors elle prit une décision : De partir quelques temps, de s'éloigner. De lui. C'était vital, elle se sentait mourir à petit feu. C'est ainsi qu'elle quittait la ville dans laquelle elle avait grandi, ses amis, sa maison, ses repères, son passé. Leur passé. Elle avait simplement laissé une lettre à son père, dans laquelle elle disait qu'elle reviendrait, un jour. La belle sorcière prit la direction de Chicago. Pourquoi ? Même elle ne le savait même pas.

La jeune métisse se retrouvait maintenant assise, dans un bar miteux et peu peuplé à dix minutes de son hôtel. De la musique soul résonnait en arrière plan. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait besoin ce soir, c'était de boire. Pour oublier. Pour essayer de l'oublier. Elle sirotait maintenant son sixième Mojito, si elle avait bien compté. Pas sûr, avec tout l'alcool circulant dans ses veines. Elle traçait du bout de l'index le contour de son verre, joua avec sa paille et demanda au serveur de la resservir, ce qu'il fit tout en la dévisageant, avec un air qui en disait long sur le visage. La jeune sorcière avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son verre, n'y faisant pas attention. Le serveur se disait que cela n'était pas bien, d'aider une jeune femme seule à se saouler. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver. La porte du bar s'ouvrit et la clochette tinta, Bonnie restait immobile. Un homme entra, et vint s'assoir au comptoir, sur un tabouret à coté de la jeune sorcière. Automatiquement le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond. Vampire. Vampire très puissant, si elle en jugeait par l'aura qui se dégageait de lui. A cet instant précis, son instinct de sorcière lui criait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Grâce à Damon, elle avait su ne plus s'agenouiller et céder face à cet instinct puissant. Ses aïeules de Salem lui avaient d'ailleurs reproché et étaient en froid avec la jeune sorcière, sa magie avait diminué. Mais de toute façon elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité, Klaus et sa famille ayant emporté le danger avec eux. Donc non, elle n'allait pas réagir et laisser ce vampire tranquille. « De plus, il n'y aurait pas de raison pour, il n'a rien fait pour l'instant » pensait-elle. Elle aspira une nouvelle lampée de son cocktail, une brulure dans sa gorge se fit ensuite sentir.

-« Vodka pure, s'il vous plait. » Déclara une voix profonde et rauque.

Le barman acquiesça et se retourna, ainsi la commande fut devant l'homme quelques secondes plus tard. Le vampire but son alcool fort d'une traite, et en recommanda un autre, ce que fit également Bonnie.

-« Euh, mademoiselle, sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Vous en êtes à votre dixième, je me demande encore comment vous tenez debout. » Dit le barman.

Erreur de calcul, ce n'était pas six cocktails en fait.

-« Très bien, je vais aller chercher un autre bar ou boire tranquillement alors. » Soupira-elle.

-« C'est bon, je vous l'apporte. Mais c'est le dernier. » Soupira le barman.

La belle sorcière hocha la tête.

-« Dure journée ? » Demanda l'homme, enfin le vampire.

Bonnie tourna la tête et vit pour la première fois l'homme qui était assis à ses cotés. Il était brun, les yeux noirs, le teint pâle. Il avait un doux visage angélique, agréable à regarder malgré la noirceur de ses yeux. Il était beau, vraiment beau. Elle l'observa longuement et se demandait comment un homme qui semblait si doux était en réalité un assassin ? Mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait, qu'il faisait le même régime que Stefan ou qu'il se nourrissait de sacs de sang ? Son instinct de sorcière revenait à l'attaque.

-« Oui. » Répondit-elle simplement.

-« Racontez-moi. » Proposa-il en la fixant.

Bonnie tourna la tête.

-« Pourquoi je ferai ça ? On ne se connait pas. »

-« Parce que se confier soulage plus que boire. »

La belle sorcière soupira. Elle avait tellement mal. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir le cœur lourd. Elle s'amusa à faire tournoyer sa paille noire dans son verre, au milieu des feuilles de menthe et de glace pilée. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, et cela la déstabilisait

-« Mon ex-petit ami m'a trompée avec son ex. Pathétique non ? »

-« Très pathétique, voire pitoyable. Désolé pour vous. »

-« Pas besoin d'être désolé, vous avez raison. Maintenant que je vous l'ai dit, je devrais me sentir mieux ? »

-« Euh, j'en sais rien. J'ai trouvé ce prétexte pour engager la conversation. » Avoua-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Bonnie eut un léger sourire et secoua la tête.

« Ah, j'arrive à vous faire sourire. Y'a du progrès. Comment vous appelez vous, belle demoiselle ? » Dit-il tout en souriant.

-« Bonnie. »

-« Moi c'est Kol. »

-« Je ne vous avait pas demandé. »

-« Généralement je n'attend pas pour me présenter. »

-« Tant mieux pour vous. »

-« Vous n'êtes pas très gentille avec moi. »

-« Pourquoi je devrais l'être ? »

-« Parce que je suis un bel homme. »

-« Et ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je n'ai pas trop la tête à faire du charme ce soir. J'ai simplement envie d'oublier ma misérable existence. »

Kol ricana et secoua la tête. Décidément, cette sorcière était pleine de surprises. Oui, il avait directement su, en entrant dans le bar, qu'elle était une sorcière. Une sorcière peu puissante, mais une sorcière quand même. Son sixième sens le lui avait dit. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trente minutes qu'un silence entre eux s'était installé, ils buvaient chacun leur verre en observant l'autre du coin de l'œil.

« Bon, monsieur le barman, merci pour ces délicieux coktails ! Je vais aller dormir hihhihihi ! » S'exclama Bonnie d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter le peu de gens présents, sauf Kol. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, il secoua de nouveau la tête et sourit. Cette jeune femme l'amusait beaucoup.

-« Ok. Je crois que les Mojitos font effet maintenant. Je vous appelle un taxi mademoiselle ? » Demanda le serveur.

-« Meuh non ! J'suis une grande fifille ! Mon hôtel est à coté ! Bon, tchao la compagnie ! » Dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

La jeune sorcière maintenant ivre perdit l'équilibre en se levant trop vite, elle voyait les murs bouger et le sol se rapprocher d'elle. Elle avait la sensation d'être en permanence sur un bateau en pleine mer pendant un orage. Elle était sur le point de s'écrouler sur le sol, ou bien sur le plafond, elle ne pouvait faire la différence tant elle était perturbée lorsque deux bras forts encerclèrent sa taille et la maintinrent sur ses jambes, l'empêchant de s'effondrer. Elle revint soudainement à la réalité. Leurs corps étaient enlacés, l'homme était grand, Bonnie arrivait seulement à son cou. Elle huma la délicieuse odeur fraiche et masculine qui se dégageait de lui et serra ses poings autour de sa belle chemise grise. La belle sorcière releva ensuite la tête et vit deux pupilles d'un noir intense la scruter. Quant à ses beaux yeux vert émeraude, ils étaient désormais vitreux et éteints. Le vampire y décelait également une profonde tristesse.

-« Mer… merci… » Bafouilla-elle, subjuguée.

-« Faites attention. » Lui ordonna-il.

« Je pense que je vais la raccompagner, c'est plus prudent. Au revoir. » Dit-il en s'adressant au barman.

-« Je pense aussi. Bonne soirée. »

C'est ainsi que Bonnie se retrouva devant le bar, semi-consciente, dans les bras d'un vampire. Mais cela ne semblait pas tellement la gêner. Au contraire, elle était à l'aise dans ses bras forts, et se sentait en sécurité. L'air frais de l'automne la réveilla immédiatement. Elle cherchait activement sa clé de sa chambre d'hôtel, en vain. Elle sentait toujours la main de Kol sur sa hanche pour sa 'sécurité' mais ne dit rien.

-« Bon, ou est votre hôtel ? » Demanda-il.

-« Euh… je crois que j'ai oublié ma clé dans ma chambre. »

Kol leva les yeux au ciel. Dans quelle situation s'était-il mis ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de jouer aux chevaliers servants, aussi belle soit la jeune demoiselle.

-« Très bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous ramener chez moi alors. »

-« Pour vous nourrir de mon sang et me violer hein ? »

Le beau vampire éclata de rire.

-« Excellentes idées ! Mais je dirais plutôt pour commencer vous aider à dégriser. Quoique je ne doute pas que votre sang doit être exquis. Et pour répondre à votre seconde suggestion, j'aime quand elles sentent réellement la chose dans l'action, pas quand elles sont dans les vapes. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Bonnie roula des yeux.

Ils se mirent alors à marcher rapidement, Kol soutenant toujours Bonnie pour soit disant aller plus vite.

-« Ca n'arrivera pas de toute façon. Aucune des deux. »

Kol rit de nouveau.

-« Tu me fais bien rire jeune sorcière. Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux. Si je veux te mordre, je le ferai. »

-« Attends toi à mourir directement après alors. »

Le beau vampire brun secoua la tête et rit. Ils arrivèrent donc quelques minutes plus tard devant un immeuble moderne, le gardien les salua et leur ouvrit la porte. Ils prirent ensuite l'ascenseur, et arrivèrent au cinquième étage. Kol ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il n'avait pas réellement besoin de la verrouiller. Ils entrèrent, et Bonnie fut émerveillée de l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur tout Chicago que possédait le loft. La jeune sorcière plaqua ses deux mains contre la vitre.

-« C'est magnifique ! » S'exclama-elle.

-« Je sais. Mais en général les filles que j'amène ne se préoccupent pas tellement de la vue mais de moi, alors ? » Demanda-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Bonnie roula des yeux lorsqu'elle le sentit juste derrière elle.

-« Pas intéressée. »

-« Elles disent toutes ça au début. »

-« Oui, après tu les contrains. »

-« Mais tu as dégrisé, dis-moi ? »

-« Oui je me sens mieux. L'air frais m'a fait du bien. »

-« Tant mieux alors. Je t'ai déjà dit que je préférais les sobres pour- »

La jeune femme lui coupa la parole.

-« Bon, je pense que je vais y aller. »

Kol sourit malicieusement.

-« Et où tu comptes aller ? »

Bonnie roula des yeux.

-« Bah à mon hôtel, quelle question. »

-« Ah, et pour la clé de ta chambre ? »

-« Je me débrouillerai, merci de t'en inquiéter. Bon, au revoir. »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, lorsque le vampire apparut face à elle.

-« T'es du genre collant, non ? »

-« Il fait tard, c'est dangereux de marcher seule dans la rue pour une jeune fille comme toi. »

-« Merci mais je sais et j'ai les moyens de me défendre. »

-« Non, mais t'as pas compris, je vais te raccompagner. »

-« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Bonnie voulut passer à droite, Kol se déplaça devant elle et lui barra la route. Il fit mine de réfléchir en posant son index sur son menton et en plissant des yeux.

-« Je t'ai aussi déjà dit que je faisais ce que je voulais n'est-ce pas ? Donc je t'ai ramenée, si je veux te raccompagner, je le fais. Et c'est le cas. »

La belle métisse souffla rageusement et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte. Le beau vampire sourit. Il avait gagné. Il suivit donc la jeune sorcière et la rattrapa dans l'ascenseur.

« On prend la voiture » Ordonna-il.

-« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? »

-« Tu comprends vite. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Les deux êtres surnaturels se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol de l'immeuble. Kol marchait maintenant devant d'un pas décidé, tandis que la jeune sorcière trainait derrière, pestait contre lui en regarda le sol. Elle releva la tête, et vit le joli postérieur du vampire devant elle qu'elle admira quelques secondes. Elle rougit et détourna rapidement la tête, regardant ailleurs. Le vampire s'arrêta brusquement devant une voiture de luxe. Une Porsche noire, si elle avait bien vu. Damon lui avait appris à les différencier, selon les modèles. Damon… A cette pensée, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et son pouls s'accéléra. Elle devait absolument l'oublier et avancer, même si ce n'était pas aussi simple. Elle secoua la tête afin de chasser ces idées de sa tête.

-« Qu'est ce que t'as ? »

Bonnie sursauta, Kol s'était retourné face à elle et la scrutait suspicieusement.

-« Rien. »

-« Alors pourquoi ton cœur bat si vite ? »

-« J'avais oublié, toi aussi t'es comme lui… Rien, oublie. Bon, on y va ? »

Le vampire aux yeux noirs charbonneux haussa un sourcil, puis acquiesça. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Bonnie était pour le moins du monde impressionnée, elle en avait vu d'autres. Non, en réalité, Bonnie avait pris sa décision. Elle devait l'oublier. _Ce soir. _Le trajet se fit en silence, en moins de sept minutes Kol était garé dans le parking de l'hôtel. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient face à la porte de la chambre de la jeune sorcière. L'adolescente susurra une formule latine entre ses dents, la porte fit un cliquetis, elle était déverrouillée. Elle actionna la poignée et entra dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Elle alluma la lumière, jeta son sac sur la table et se retourna vers le vampire.

-« Tu veux entrer ? »

Or, Kol était déjà entrain de refermer la porte de la chambre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Monsieur je fais ce que je veux, c'est vrai. »

Il sourit.

-« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Proposa-elle.

-« Vodka, si t'as. »

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le mini-frigo à coté du lit. Elle sortit la bouteille, et se dirigea vers Kol qui était déjà assis sur une chaise devant la table, un verre devant lui. Elle s'installa face à lui. Elle lui servit son verre à ras-bord, lui tendit la bouteille en guise de tchin et but au goulot. Elle fit ensuite une grimace.

-« Eh, vas-y doucement. »

-« Figures toi que moi aussi je fais ce que je veux. »

Kol leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

-« T'es étrange comme fille. »

-« Je suis une sorcière hein. »

« Une sorcière très attirante alors. » Pensa-il. Kol rit et secoua la tête, il lui tendit ensuite son verre et le but cul-sec. Ils se scrutaient, observaient les moindres faits et gestes de l'autre. Il envoya son verre une nouvelle fois de plus vers Bonnie qui le remplit de nouveau et lui redonna. Quelques verres plus tard, le vampire décida de quitter les lieux. Ils se levèrent et allèrent vers la porte.

-« Bon, au revoir, sorcière. Tu auras bien animé ma soirée. »

-« Au revoir. Et merci, Kol. »

Il hocha seulement de la tête, et sortit de la chambre devant Bonnie qui le regardait doucement s'éloigner.

-« Kol, attends. »

Il se retourna.

-« Reviens. »

En moins d'une microseconde il fut devant elle, la regardant dans les yeux.

-« Hum ? »

-« S'il te plait, aide-moi à ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la douleur. Pour cette nuit. »

Le vampire resta quelques secondes inanimé, plongeant son regard dans les forêts denses des iris de la jeune femme. Il mit alors ses mains sur les joues de la sorcière et les caressa avec ses pouces. Dans ses yeux verts, ce n'était que tristesse, douleur et désespoir. Il posa alors simplement ses lèvres sur celles de la sorcière, ne cherchant pas à l'accentuer. Après quelques secondes, le baiser, qui fut au départ innocent, commençait à évoluer, sous l'influence de Bonnie. En effet, elle introduisit sa langue dans la bouche du vampire, mettant ses bras autour de son cou. Kol répondit passionnément au baiser en poussant Bonnie en arrière, afin d'entrer dans la chambre. Il la referma du pied.

Pour cette nuit, elle allait ressentir quelque chose d'autre. Elle allait commencer à _l'oublier_, _ce soir, cette nuit._

Fin.

Voilà pour cet OS que je trouve médiocre, mais bon. J'avais simplement envie de le partager avec vous, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review. Désolée pour les fautes, je ne me suis pas relue et l'ai écrit sur mon portable à l'aéroport. Ah oui, je reviens d'une semaine et demi de voyage en Allemagne avec mon lycée (à Hambourg, c'était super !), d'où le retard pour LAS, désolée. Le chapitre 11 viendra cette semaine (si j'arrive à rattraper tous mes cours) ou la semaine prochaine.

Pour le prochain OS, Stefonnie ? Klonnie ? Bamon ? Autre ? A vous de décider, à 8 reviews, (si j'en ai autant ^^) le couple qui aura le plus de votes sera la prochain publié. Vous pouvez aussi me proposer des couples jamais faits et que je n'ai pas cités, tant que Bonnie y est c'est bon ^^. Merci pour la lecture, bisous et à bientôt ! :-)


End file.
